True Love
by xOPrincessSparklexO
Summary: Seth,Summer and Zach have just went to San Fransisco for their comic book but what happens when things start to heat up between Seth and Summer? SS...Some RM R&R PLZZZ!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  


Summer woke up in a rush, today she was going to San Francisco with Zach and Cohen to show their comic book plans, if the people like them the comics could really get popular. But summer's mind wasn't on the comics it was on her nose brushing with Cohen the night earlier. That's all she could think about, Summer thought Seth was out of her mind for good when he left Newport unexpectedly over the summer but lately she has felt different inclinations with him. That moment with Seth made her heart race every time she thought about it she got very flustered. This is nerdy Cohen she kept telling herself, I have perfect charming Zach, but no matter how many times she said that Seth still was on her mind. Her thoughts were still on their moment together when it was interrupted by a brisk banging on her door. She quickly and answered it and saw Zach... They exchanged a quick kiss before grabbing all of her designer luggage. "Can you take these bags honey?" Summer said sweetly as she walked over to the front of Zach's car. "Sure, no problem." Zach said reluctantly as he hauled one of Summer's extremely heavy bags to his trunk. At that moment Seth pulled up in his car. "Ah, being Summer's bellhop I see, that is one thing I do not miss" "ha ha very funny Cohen." Summer says in a playful way. "Zach is just being a very caring boyfriend." as she says this she walks over and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Zach returns a smile to Summer. While she did this she wondered if Cohen was still thinking about their moment the other night and how he is feeling about it. "Well, we better get going if we don't want to stay over at a motel." "EWW No way I already had one experience with a motel last year and I don't want to do it again." Seth groans and replies "Yes, that is one memory I don't want to relive."

A Few Hours Later

"We're almost out of gas." Zach says as he pulls into a gas station. As Zach gets out of the car he tells Seth and Summer he is going to pick up a few things in the store as well. Seth and Summer were silent…at least for a few moments Summer hears Seth humming to a death cab song. After a few seconds summer couldn't take that any more. "Stop Cohen." Summer says exsaspertly. "I've put up with your music for more than four hours you could at least be quiet for few minutes." "Fine." Seth says. For a Few moments it was quiet then Seth brought up that moment. "So Summer I have been thinking about last night and-" "Just stop right there Cohen." Summer says "I've have been thinking about that a lot and well…" the next thing Seth knew summer leans back and pulls his head forcefully to hers they share passionate kisses. When they pull apart breathing heavily Seth says "So I guess this means you have feelings for me?" Seth says in a questionable way. "Well yes-I guess it does."

There conversation was interrupted when Zach returns to the car. "Hey guys I bought some snacks." "Thanks." Summer says quietly. How could summer break this to Zach? Should she do it when they get to San Francisco or when they get back to Newport? Puzzled Summer thinks about this as they continue their drive to San Francisco.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Summer groggily gets out of the car and heads to the special suite Zach had set up for their trip. When they enter the suite there is a huge dining room and family room with beautiful furniture.  
"Whoa, Zach who paid for all of this?" Seth asks bewildered. "Oh, you know my parents." He says sheepishly. "What can I say they really support my comic idea come on I'll show u guys the bedrooms." As Zach starts to walk off Seth murmurs to Summer "Is it just me or is that guy completely perfect?" "It's true he totally is, but for some odd reason I like you." Summer smiles and trounces off behind Zach after she says this and Seth trails along behind. "And these are the bedrooms Summer we will sleep in this queen size one and Seth right next ours is yours." "Right on." Seth says as he walks off with his bags. Summer and Zach are left alone in there bedroom. "I'm so excited about this weekend." Summer says, "Yeah me too, hopefully these people will like our idea." He leans back on the bed with his arms behind his head and dreamily mutters "these comics could really make it big." Summer leaves Zach alone and walks to out of the room hoping to be able to talk to Cohen...Summer goes into Cohen's room then

Closes the door, "Hey" Seth says and pulls her into a kiss the kiss leads to them being pushed on the bed. Summer remembered the reason she came in here in the first place and says "We have to break this to Zach sometime should we do it tomorrow?" "NO." Seth says "it might ruin our comic book plan." "Oh please Cohen you think Zach will act immature like that and cancel the whole plan? He's practically more obsessed with comics than you. I don't think he would do that." "I see your point but, Zach is a lot bigger and stronger than me and I would rather tell him when we are safely back in Newport in our own homes. Here I will probably get my ass kicked" "Zach is not going to kick your ass, remember that time he punched you?" "Yeah I don't care I still felt the pain." Summer rolls her eyes. "Goodnight Cohen." "Goodnight Summer."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey Alex it's me, Marissa I thought we could hang out again today call me back when you get this bye." Marissa knew she had been spending a lot of time with Alex lately but Summer, Seth and Zach were out of town so what was the big deal really." But Alex was a very special friend; she understood Marissa and was easy to talk to. Marissa grabbed her purse and headed to the front door. "Oh wait honey." Julie called "Why don't we all have lunch together today?" Marissa rolled her eyes "can't. I have plans." and heads out the door before Julie could get a word in. The last thing Marissa wanted to do was spend time with Caleb and her mother. She headed over to the pier to shop for a little while. Browsing through the racks wasn't where she really wanted to be, she wanted to see Alex again there was something weighing on her mind that she needed to tell her. She headed to The Bait Shop where Alex was working. Marissa stiffly knocked on the door. "I'll be right there. Oh hi Marissa come on in!"  
"Thanks." "So what's up" "Well I was thinking we could talk for a few minutes when you have time." "Oh now is ok." Marissa felt a sinking feeling in the bottom of her stomach, how should I tell Alex this? "Well you know lately we have been hanging out a lot together and I know there has been some moments with us that have been well-" "Romantic?" Alex added. "Yeah. Romantic but I have been really thinking and I think its best if we spend time apart, because well you can't tell this to anyone…" "I promise I will keep it totally confidential" "Well I have feelings for Ryan, I really always have, I've just been running away from it all along." "I promise your secret is safe with me" "Thanks." Marissa hugged Alex. They broke when they heard a huge rumbling and a shot of lightning flashed in the sky. "Looks like were getting a bad storm do you want to wait it out in here?" "Thanks but no thanks if I don't get home soon my mom will send all of Orange County looking for me." "k." Alex says with a laugh. Before Marissa shut the door Alex called "Hey you be careful now" with a smile. Marissa returned a smile and headed home.


End file.
